


Wet, wet, wet

by Yeehah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: But they wish they were, Cuddles, Cute, Just wet things in general, Kisses, M/M, Mild Smut, Not with benefits, Rain, Sexual Tension, drunk roy, friends - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeehah/pseuds/Yeehah
Summary: A night out with Danny and a very drunk Roy, they end up in the pouring rain and eventually together in the shower.





	Wet, wet, wet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Yeehah and this is my first ever fic. Hope you enjoy it!  
> English is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes :)

 

 

Roy was back from a long tour and Shane and Danny had dragged him to a bar.  
So there he was standing to a wall, feeling way too drunk for the time being only 1 AM. Maybe it was the jetlag or maybe he just wasn’t used to downing shots at this rate anymore. Anyway, he was pissed and he needed to piss. So he went to the toilets.

 

***********************************************************************************************

 

“Hey Baby!”

Roy was on his way back from the toilets, when he heard his name. Well, not exactly his name, but he was so used to Danny calling him baby, that it felt like his own name.

“Yes mama?” He slurred, while snapping his fingers in a dramatic way.

Danny laughed, surprised by Roys obvious drunkenness. He walked to Roy and put his arms around his waist. “Come with me, I wanna smoke outside”

“I don’t wanna smoke” Roy replied, while pushing away Danny’s arms, trying to release himself from his grip, failing miserably.

“I don’t want you to smoke either. Just keep me company.” Danny pressed a kiss on his forehead. He loved that he could be so affective with drunk Roy, because sober Roy would’ve read him to filth in all possible ways if he’d try to do this. Not that they weren’t cuddly, it was just that the roles normally were reversed: Roy the caring one, Danny the puppy one. So whenever Roys drunkenness took over his dominant nature, Danny made sure to enjoy it while he could.

“Please..?”

Roy sighed. “Okay fine, I can use some fresh air”

“Yay, come here!”  
Danny released him from his arms and took his hand, pulling him towards the emergency exit.

“That’s illegal,” Roy stated. “But so is this look of yours, so maybe that’s just your style tonight” he added with a grin on his face, clearly content with his own joke.

Danny laughed. “Fuck off, fuck all the way off”  
He knew Roy didn’t mean it, cause he had complimented him earlier tonight on his look. Both Shane and Roy had decided to go in normal clothes this evening, but Danny had taken his time to do his face and put on a wig. He loved how he looked in half drag, so even if Roy had meant it, he didn’t care. He felt sexy.

 

Danny pushed through the door and pulled Roy down to sit with him on the ground. He grabbed a cigarette, lit it and inhaled deeply. This was nice. He rested his free hand on Roys knee and closed his eyes.

Roy felt the warmth of his hands through his jeans, which was a very comforting feeling. He watched Danny smoke in silence and felt the sudden urge to smoke too. It looked very sophisticated on Danny and it’d been ages since he had smoked. He could give it a try.

“Can I try?”

“Try what?”

“Smoke.”

“You don’t smoke baby. You’re drunk”

“Yeah I am. But so are you and you smoke too”, Roy knew it did make no sense at all, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to try it.

Danny laughed and handed Roy his cigarette. Roy slowly inhaled and waited for the unavoidable coughing, which to his surprise didn’t come. “I’m good at this”

“Yeah you are, very impressive,” Danny laughed. “Do you want a whole cigarette for yourself or should we share this one?”

“Yeah thanks no, I absolutely hate it. I just wanted to prove I’m still young, I’m a rebelious teenager!” Danny laughed, as Roy immitated him: “Fuck yeah, party!”

 

They sat for a while, in the humid and warm air of the night, chatting about everything and nothing and Roy felt like he was sobering up. Not like actual sober, but like, better than he was an hour ago. If it had been somebody else and not Danny, he’d be embarassed by his behaviour, but he knew it was fine now. Besides, how often had he taken care of Danny while he was drunk, that boy was a pain in the ass after a few shots.

 

It was when Danny lit his fourth cigarette that Roy felt a cold drip in his neck. And another one on his arm. Fuck. It started raining. He wanted to stand up, but Danny hold him back.

“Just let me finish this one,” Danny said while gesturing towards his cigarette. “It’s just a few drops, you won’t melt” he said and moved his hand from Roys knee to his upper thigh.

Roy sighed, but was just boozed up enough to abide by Danny’s words. And maybe a little bit by his touch.

The few drops started to increase and the cold drops followed eachochter quickly. It made Roy shiver. He would’ve stand up by now and left if it wasn’t for Dannys hand on his thigh. He had started to rub little circles with his tumb and it felt safe and warm enough to outweigh the cold and discomfort of the rain. So he stayed with Danny and prayed to the gods that he wouldn’t mock him tomorrow for being so soft and affective.

 

Danny knew they should go inside if he wanted to stay any longer tonight: his hair became wet and the rain started dripping on his face, which was NOT good for his make up. Maybe if they’d go right now, he could save his face, but he didn’t feel very motivated to get up. He just loved everything about sitting here with Roy. He loved the sensation of the cold rain on his warm skin, he loved that they could talk easily without the hard music inside and above all, he loved that Roy was willing to sit with him in the rain. It was nice that they were finally alone, because he had missed Roy a lot while he was on tour and he dind’t have the opportunity to really catch up with him until now.

“I love this” Danny said.

He turned his head to face Roy and waited for a reply. But the reply didn’t come. Roy just stared in the distance and looked like he was lost in thought. Maybe he didn’t hear him because of the noise the rain made, Danny thought. But just when he opened his mouth to say it again, he felt Roys hand grab the hand that was still on his thigh. It was colder than his, so Danny instinctively placed his other hand on Roys, to warm it up. Nice. He lay down his head on Roy’s shoulder and sighed. This was really good.

 

They stayed silent for a while, each in their own thoughts. The rain had made them both soaking wet and it started to get a bit cold. Danny shivered.

“Roy?”

“Hmm?”

“I am cold”

“Hmm”

“Do you wanna go inside?”

“Hmm..”

“… Roy?”

“Yeah, I’m coming with you”

 

Roy did not feel like going inside at all. Admittedly, he wasn’t charmed at first by the idea of letting themselves get soaking wet from the rain, but once they fell into silence and let it happen, it was actually good. A bit cold, yes. And an rather unusual thing to do, yes - but it felt like a normal thing with Danny. Since he had met him on Drag Race, Danny had dragged (no pun intended) him to all kinds of unusual places to do unusual stuff. And it always was fun.

But he had agreed on going inside, so now he had to go back, completely wet and very not in the mood for a crowded bar with loud music. Great.

 

Danny was starting to get up, so Roy too had to get on his feet. He sighed and looked up to Danny, when he saw it…

Danny’s whole mug was ruined by the rain. There was paint all over his face, glitter on his chin, mascara on his cheeks and his big blue wig had transformed to a sad and wet bird’s nest. It was a total distaster. And Roy couldn’t stop laughing.

“I know you love a good trash look, but I never thought I’d see pretty boy Noriega like this”

Danny laughed and faked being angry, pushing Roy. “Fuck off! I hate you!”

“You look like the devil herself, honey. You can’t go inside like this”

“It can’t be that bad, you jerk”

“It is tho”

 

Roy watched Danny grabbing his phone to take a look at himself. He had to admit to himself that even now, the boy kinda looked good. His wet clothes were stuck to his body, revealing his slender shape. His make-up was so messed up it actually could be considered - with a lot of imagination –an artwork.

“Ugh I hate this,” Danny said with a whiney voice. “And they say YOU are the clown”

Roy laughed.

“Guess how late it is”

“I don’t know. 2 AM, maybe?” Roy said, whilst knowing that it’d probably be earlier. There was no way they’d been here for a whole hour.

“Almost. We’ve been here for more than an hour! It’s 2:30.”

“That’s probably why my back hurts, these hard stones don’t do good for a grandma like me,” Roy said.

Danny laughed. “I actually hoped it’d be later”

Roy raised his eyebrow. “Why?”

“I’m tired and cold and above all very, very wet and – “

“ – Ugly” Roy interrupted Danny with a loud laughter following. He knew he now really was sobering up, because earlier tonight he was not quite as fast with his insults.

“Jesus fuck Roy, I liked it better when you were shitfaced drunk earlier.”

“Oh hohoh, I was not shitfa-“

“- Oh yes you were,” Danny now interrupted Roy. “Anyway, I justed wanted to say I wanna go home. I’m done with this evening”

“Then why don’t you just go?”

“Cause I’m not a 40 years old and any night out that results in me being home before 4 A.M is a failed one.”

“Very clever, young lady,” Roy rolled with his eyes. “Well, I’m done with this night too and there’s no way you can go back with this face of yours, so just come with me. You’re not home if you’re at my place. We can order pizza and watch a movie.”

“Wow, is this how how you guys did booty calls 50 years ago?”

“Really queen, really? I did consider giving to charity tonight, but you just wasted your only chance”

Danny laughed and flipped Roy. “Oh you wish”

 

“Well I’m freezing, let’s go”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you like it, feel free to comment! If you see a spelling or grammar mistake, also feel free to comment!


End file.
